


Подарок

by Cunla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Intrigue, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред получил посылку от партнера, с которым еще не знаком лично.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

Парень лежал грудью на столе и сладко стонал каждый раз, когда Джаред натягивал его на свой член.  
Посыльный, принесший подарок – альбом раритерных открыток – от нового делового партнера был на редкость смазлив с этими большими зелеными глазами и пухлыми губами. Которые уже через пять минут были растянуты вокруг члена Падалеки. Да, Эклз сделал хороший подарок. Угодил. И с альбомом, и с посыльным.  
Джаред положил ладони на бедра сговорчивого парня и стал вбиваться еще сильнее, точно зная, что попадает в простату при каждом движении. Посыльный под ним взвыл, выгнулся и начал активнее подмахивать, сжимаясь до предела всякий раз, когда в него входил член. Да, в таланте ему Джаред отказать не мог. Он замечательно работал и ртом, и задницей.  
Падалеки убрал правую руку с такого соблазнительного бедра и провел указательным пальцем между ягодиц посыльного до места, где в растянутую и покрасневшую дырку вламывался его член. Красота. Обведя чувствительную кожу, он услышал хриплый стон парня и нырнул пальцем внутрь. Тут посыльный под ним дернулся, низко вскрикнул, сжался особенно сильно, кончая, и растекся лужей по рабочему столу, на котором лежал.  
Джаред улыбнулся, вынул палец и парой движений в тесной дырке довел себя до разрядки, кончив прямо в расслабившегося парня. Со стоном он вышел и сел в стоящее сзади кресло, любуясь открывающейся картиной - растраханная попка, из которой уже начинает вытекать его сперма.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - задал он скорее необходимый, чем интересующий его вопрос.  
\- Джейк. - послышалось слабое со стола, и парень, наконец, поднялся и начал приводить себя в порядок. Подтянул и застегнул штаны, поправил футболку. Все, не поднимая глаз. Джаред ему не мешал.  
Когда Джейк собрался уходить, Падалеки догнал его фразой:  
\- Завтра придешь в три.  
Парень замер, но затем кивнул и тихо вышел.  
Да, хороший подарок сделал ему Дженсен Эклз.


End file.
